And with a broken wing, she still sings
by J1ESSICA
Summary: After hoyt, Janes survives yet another horror in her life. But is she coping? Who will be there to put the pieces back together when she falls apart? or will she stay strong and power through like she normally does?Rated T, some chapters could be M.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first Rizzoli and Isles fanfiction, and the first I have ever posted on this site. It hasn't been beta'd so any mistakes are mine. **

**I'm not too sure where this is going, however I have written the next few chapters, to keep me going for a while.  
>throughout the story as I don't know much about the American language etc it will be more English like. <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters they belong to TNT and Tess G! **

**Right well here goes, the first part may seem a little cofusing but it will all pan out eventually. **

**Enjoy! **

Part 1

He grinned to himself, that evil smile of his playing on his lips. He had her, he had Jane Rizzoli. She was scared, he liked that, and he played on it, brushing his skin against her currently unconscious body, trying to bring her round.

She started to gain consciousness, her eyes slowly opening. She tried to move but pain seared through her hands they were stuck fast to the floor. She could feel pain throughout her whole body, but it wasn't anything compared to that in her hands. She looked at then, they were nailed to the floor, just like Hoyt had. She suddenly felt a sickening feeling in her stomach, and fear ran through her body like never before.

….

"Hey Korsak have you seen Jane?" Maura asked as she had seen him walking past the morgue.

"She headed off to follow up on a lead, she should be back soon though, and she's been gone nearly two hours." He replied, smiling at the concerned doctor. "She'll be fine doc, it's just because this case is so close to home, she wants to be busy all the time then she doesn't have time to think about him, and what happened."

He was referring to when Charles Hoyt had been at large, 2 years ago. He had held Jane captive, and he didn't know what would have happened had he not found her those years ago. But now, these murders which have a similar MO definitely couldn't be Hoyts work, he was behind bars, on a secure unit after his attempted escape.

"I'll tell her you were looking for her when she gets back" Korsak called back as he started to walk off, back up to the homicide department.

Maura however, was a little uneasy; she had a bad feeling but she didn't know what. Her mind ran a little wild, with thoughts both good and bad about Jane and what she was doing, by choice or not.

She stalked off back into the morgue, to finish up on the latest John doe. It turned out to be suicide just like they thought. As she finished up, she decided to look for Jane once again, but still she couldn't find her.

She was worried.

Very worried.

…

Jane looked around, she didn't know where she was, and she couldn't remember how she had gotten here. The last thing she remembered was knocking on the door, the door to Hoyts son's house. They hadn't known about this son before, and nobody did now except Jane. Luckily she had left her files on her desk; hopefully someone would make the connection, just like she had. It was him that had her, him that had committed the murders.

Pain seared up her side, cramp. "bloody great" she thought to herself. "As if this situation isn't bad enough, I have to have cramp to top it all off. Well done Rizzoli, only you can get yourself into these situations" she then silently said to herself.

She tried to roll over a little, to get rid of the cramp, but her arms were stretched to their limit, and she didn't realise this until pain shot through her hands once more.

"Fuck!" she cursed to herself, in agony once more.

She glanced down at her body, she was just in her underwear what was going to happen to her? She didn't understand, this wasn't Hoyts MO, and his son should have been carrying on from his dad, shouldn't he? She felt tears running down her cheeks, and she soon tasted the salty water in her mouth. She hated crying, and she never did cry, to her it was a sign of weakness, and Jane Rizzoli was not weak.

She heard footsteps, and they sounded like they were coming towards her, she was scared, very scared. She could see a figure in the darkness, it looked like a male, as he had a very muscular figure and was about six foot tall. He walked towards her, his hands help something between then, something small and silver, it was only as he got closer sis she see what it was. It was a scalpel, a surgical tool she was very familiar with.

"You son of a bitch" she screamed at him. "What do you want with me?" she then asked a little more calmly, her voice still raised.

"It is your fault my father is behind bars, all your fault, you ended his life when you put him behind bars, so now I am going to end yours." He sniggered at her, then he started laughing, laughing at what a helpless situation she was in, yet she was as headstrong as ever.

"What are you laughing at you bastard?" Jane shouted at him, wishing she could move, wriggle anything, to show him she was going to get away, but she couldn't.

A little snigger escaped from his lips as he leaned forward, so his face was just inches from hers. "You!" he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.  
>"I was meant to end you, just like my dad had meant to. I was meant to nail you to the floor, and re-enact what my father had planned to do, but for once, I don't think I'm going to listen, I want you to feel the pain of me inside you, and I want you to hurt, just like you have hurt my family."<p>

He then swung his arm out wide and hit her over the head, plunging her into complete darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, thanks to everyone one that had read this especially those who reviewed, they are nice to read so please, keep on going :)**

**This is a short chapter, but didn't fit well with the next chapter to make it longer. **

**In reply to one of the reviews, rape isn't involved in this story, I would have said so .. but maybe I should have made it clear, so I appologise for that. **

**Enjoy!**

Part 2 

Korsak glanced at his watch, Jane had been gone for over 3 hours now, and he was starting to get worried. If the perp was trying to copy Hoyt, or had been trained by Hoyt then they would also be after jane.

"Hey Frost, have you seen Rizzoli?" Korsak shouted over to Frost who was typing vigorously on his laptop.

"Nah, not since she left earlier why?" Frost stopped typing and looked over at Korsak, whom look deep in thought.

"Because nobody has seen or heard from her since she left over three hours ago. I'm worried about her; she wouldn't normally do anything like this."

"What lead was she following up on? Maybe she found something?" Frost was also slightly concerned, Jane was his partner and had she found anything she would have rung him, he was sure of it. Which could only mean one thing, something wasn't right.

Korsak sighed "I don't know, she wouldn't tell me."

He sunk back deeper into his chair and rubbed his forehead with his hand, he was worried, seriously worried.

"Well she might have left something on her desk or on her computer; she did leave in a bit of a rush." Frost stood up and walked over to Jane's desk, where there was files and pieces of paper spread all over the place. He chucked a couple over onto Korsak's desk. "We best get looking!"

…..

An hour later they still hadn't found anything.

"Got anything yet?" frost asked Korsak, for the fifth time in an hour.

"No, but we need to keep looking, if Jane can find it, then so can we." Korsak replied with more confidence than he had. He new that he would never be as good as Jane. She was the best of the best, nobody he had ever worked with came close, and at his age, that was something to be proud of. "Wait hang on a second, Hoyt has a son. Called Mark, 23, lives 3 blocks away from Jane, he moved there two years ago."

"Hoyts got a son?" Frost exclaimed in surprise. How had they not known this before?

"Yeah, and I'd bet anything that he's got Jane, he will have been the lead Jane was following up on, she walked right into the trap."

"We need to go. Call back up; get every available person round to that house, NOW!"

….

They burst through the door, Frost went upstairs and Korsak went down to the basement one they had cleared the ground floor. The uniformed officers, whom included Janes brother Frankie followed closely behind.

Down in the basement lay Jane's limp half naked body, her throat half slit. Korsak and frost had burst in upstairs and he had done a runner before he could do any real damage to her throat.

Korsak saw her laid their, not moving, not even shivering from the cold. He covered her with his jacket and whispered into her ear that everything was going to be okay, as he heard the footsteps of the other officers following him.

Amongst those following him was Janes brother Frankie. He was new to homicide, as he had just passed his detectives exam and was training to be part of the team.

He gasped, and stood in a state of shock when he saw his sister, how could anybody do that to her? Why would anybody want to hurt her? It was these parts of the job that he hated, and he new from the instant he saw her, that image would haunt him for a very long time. But he had to be strong, for Jane, his big sister who had protected him all these years, now it was his turn and no matter how hard it was, he had to put on a brave face for her, at least try and tell her everything was okay. So soon he was beside Korsak with his sister, whispering comforting words into her ear, as they waited for medical help to arrive.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, and korsak new that was medical help on its way. He had been sat beside Jane since he had found her, and even though it had only been a few minutes it seemed like hours. He hated seeing her like this, it was almost unbearable for him to see someone he had grown so close to, in so much pain. But still he sat there, hoping to bring comfort to his friend, though deep down he new, that it would take time for anyone to come close to helping the detective feel somewhere near safe again.

The medics arrived, and started to do everything they could for Jane. As they were unpinning her hands, Jane started to come round, as pain started tearing through her once more. As they continued to free her, tears spilled down her face, she was safe, she was, after what seemed like hours going to be okay.

**Please review, they are lovely to read! Next update will be Monday or Tuesday! :) **


End file.
